Survivor's diaries
by 4The Spade-Heart
Summary: As a newcomer, you don't know how things are in Rapture. So why don't we lighten you up a little. Just a patch of short diaries.
1. Bathysphere station

**Ummm... nothing to say here.**

* * *

Survivor's diary. Bathysphere station.

Hello there, whoever you are. No time for getting acquainted. As a newcomer, you don't know how things are in Rapture so I'm going to help you little. Don't ask, just listen carefully.

One: Find proper weapon. Crowbar, wrench, knife, anything. If you're lucky, you may find a gun. You use it for killing. Simple as that.

Two: Proceed carefully. This place is a bloody madhouse. Use darkness as a cover, but don't get too confidenced. Some creatures lives in shadows.

Three: Search every corner and you may find useful supplies. And who know's, maybe even treasures.

Four: Find proper cover and rest sometimes. Rapture is your home now and you won't leave here, so you have collect your strenght every once in a while.

Five: If possible, team up with other survivors. As a group, you'll be able to survive longer. But don't fully trust anyone. Backstabbers are common in here.

Six: Don't annoy Andrew Ryan. You will be dead in a minute.

I hope this helps. It helped me. Rapture ain't for pussies, it's funhouse for psychopaths. God know's what went wrong in here. Everyone just went mad. Mad because of Andrew Ryan and Frank Fontaine. Two great men, both rich, clever and each other's rivals. Fontaine's dead now, but civil war continued. Just look around you. Blood and corpses everywhere. No matter if you are in Medical pavilion or Hephaestus, every place is just fucked up. Perhaps only place that is nice and clean is Ryan's office.

Ryan. That son of a bitch lied to us. He promised us all kind of nice things and all we got was dead and horror. Fontaine was great man, but now he's dead. God know's who killed him. All we have now is some Irish guy named Atlas. I wonder what are his intentions.

I don't have much time. You will find more answers on the way. I hope you'll be able to survive. I hope best of luck to you, and may god forgive u... What was that? No. No! Stay back. I'm warning you! Please don't! Don't...!

_Screams..._

_Blood spraying..._

_Crazy laughing..._

End of the record.


	2. Siren Alley

Survivor's diary 2. Siren Alley.

You know, I used to love this place. I loved these shopping centres, artistic styles and upper-class residents. This place was like a little town inside the underwater city. Yep, Siren Alley was my place. Now this place is more like oversized trash can. This place was so beautiful, but after that damn Rapture's economic collapse, it all went shit. People stealed from others and sold themselves. And civil war didn't help at all. Now Siren Alley is underwater hell hole, like all places in Rapture.

Blood, death, screams. They're too familiar for me. I didn't want to kill anyone, but if I wanted to survive, I had to. Later I grew used to it. Killing is fun. And if you think you can do whatever you want in here, you're wrong. You can kill. You can steal. You can even rape someone. But there is only one rule in here.

Don't fuck with Simon Wales. He's an architect of this place. Now he's a psycho priest, running his own chappel down here. I say he is a twisted Fake priest. Where the hell we even need a priest? There are no gods in Rapture, only man. And that man is Andrew Ryan. That old shithead. He said there are no gods in Rapture, but still he's acting like one. I hope Sofia Lamb will overthrow him. And who know's, maybe this place will return to it's old glory. I really hope so.

_BOOM!_

Gah! Damn Fontaine's thugs. Always blowing stuff up. They're going to pay for that.

_Get the bitch. She's Lamb's people! Long live Fontaine!_

Bring it on you ugly mud-fuckers! I ain't scared!

_BANG!_

End of the record.


	3. Medical Pavilion

Survivor's diary 3. Medical Pavilion.

Medical Pavilion they say. Torture chamber I say. DR. Steinman's playground. If you came here to whine your sore leg, you might as well cut it off. You don't get any medical treatment here.

*Sight*

I wish none of this would've happened. For a hospital, this place was indeed beautiful. I don't know why, but I found it relaxing. Just looking outside the windows and admiring the bottom of the ocean...

But when that blasted ADAM became distributed, it all went hell. Due the physical mutations, this place turned into cosmetic surgery facility. *Snort* Like that would have helped. Every day the same thing. ''Help, my face looks melted! Help, my arm is full of abscesses!'' And everyone wanted to be Steinman's patients.

Steinman was such a good man. Before that damn ADAM of course! And that damn war! I don't know what went to him. He just became crazy. Psychopath. Murderer. He even cut one of his patients nose off. And back then he was still normal! What happened here? I can't take it anymore. I... I just leave this Incinerate plasmid here, just for you. Look at the Eternal flame crematorium. The door is locked, but I think you find a way to open it. I hope it helps you.

When you find me, I will be most likely dead. I only have this box of grenades. It won't help me much, but it's better than nothing. Good luck my friend.

End of the record.


	4. Smuggler's hideout

Survivor's diary 4. Smuggler's hideout.

_Crates moving._

_groaning._

Hey Edward, unload that box over there!

Yeah, sure thing boss!

_Opening the Box._

Well, well, what do we have here. Beef, real tobacco, Old Tom Whiskey and... movies. Citizens really know what they want. These are some of my favourite movies. I used to watch these when I was just a kid. _Tri Jekyll and Hyde, Dracula. _I just loved horror movies. And what's this? _Gone with the wind. _Where did they get these treasures? Oh, look there's more. What's this? A book?

A bible?

... bible? Where people need bible? There are no gods in Rapture says Andrew Ryan. *Snort* Like we would listen that old bastard. Fontaine is the man. He knows what he wants and what people wants. That's why we're doing this job. Taking Fontaine's mini-sub topside twice a week and picking up some choice goods not available in a remote place like Rapture. In this case, movies and bibles.

There's one thing I don't understand. Some of these boxes are full of useless chunk like Rubber hose, brass tube, kerosene etc. and people wants these chunks! I asked from Peach Wilkins, and he mumbled something about U-Invent machines. What the hell is U-Invent machine? I haven't never seen it. I mostly live down here. Our job is important. We give poeple what they want, something that Ryan can never do.

Mr. Hartley what are you talking in there?

Uh, nothing mr. Fontaine! I was just... unloading this crate.

End of the record.


	5. Apollo Square Shitty edition!

**Don't ask...**

* * *

Apollo Square. (Shit edition!)

Shitty aparments, shitty drugs, shitty people, shitty conversations, shitty kids, shitty parties, shitty streetcars, shitty streetcar waiting time, shitty fights, shitty deals, shitty music, shitty bars, shitty religious, shitty rebels, shitty mood, shitty food, shitty drinks, shitty Ryan, shitty Fontaine, shitty Atlas, shitty civil war, shitty guns, shitty sluts, shitty beds, shitty Lamb, shitty Plasmids, shitty Big daddies, shitty Little sisters, shitty ADAM, shitty cameras, shitty streets, shitty shit, shitty everything.

Welcome to Apollo Square, biotch!

Shitty end of the record.


End file.
